


Everglow

by itboyoikage



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Kageyama is OOC, M/M, Not blood related step-siblings, Romance, Slow Burn, Step-siblings, They were just forced into becoming a family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itboyoikage/pseuds/itboyoikage
Summary: Oikawa Tooru wanted to ruin his mother's marriage with the rich man she found in a random dating app, and what better way to destroy their budding relationship other than by joining forces with the man's son and pretending to be deep in love with one another.There are only 2 simple rules they need to follow:1. Don't be too clingy, most especially when no one is around to see2. You fall, you loseThese rules seemed simple enough, until one of them breaks the second rule.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 42
Kudos: 166





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy I know I haven't finished my other fics but I just wanted to get this out of my head that's why I'm writing it! Just to clarify once again, they're not step brothers by blood!!! They're literal strangers that were forced into being a family together because of their parent's selfish wishes! But if that bothers you, you can click back ^^ btw I'm a little sleep deprived so forgive the grammatical errors, I'll try my best to correct them ASAP!
> 
> I hope you like this fic as much as I do!

The first time Oikawa laid his eyes on Kageyama, he was inside a secluded bedroom, away from the sweltering heat from the writhing bodies dancing to the cacophony of beat outside, and making out with a random girl that he never even bothered to know the name of. 

He knew it was weird and borderline inappropriate to kiss with his eyes open, but as the girl was moaning into his mouth and unbuttoning her blouse, the door creaked open, light filtering through the gap as the noise from the outside filled up the once quiet room. And behind the door revealed the bluest set of eyes he's ever seen. 

The girl he was with apparently didn't care enough whether they had an audience or not, seeing as she was still eagerly climbing onto his lap and kissing his neck. However, the blue eyed boy seemed set on ruining her advances as he stepped further into the room and clicked the door shut. 

Oikawa then watched as the boy threw them a casual glance– as if seeing two people on the bedroom making out was such a common occurrence– before speaking, 

"sorry to interrupt–" Oikawa scoffed as he felt the insincerity of the apology, and in doing so, it brought the attention of the boy to Oikawa, his blue eyes narrowing slightly, regarding him coolly. "– but do you have a phone I could borrow? I don’t have mine with me." 

The girl then pulled away to scowl at him, her mood souring. "what the fuck? Who in their right mind would not bring a phone? Do you live in a damn rock? Or are you that poor?" The girl hissed harshly, glaring at the blue eyed boy while still firmly planted on Oikawa's lap. 

The boy then gave a nonchalant shrug, not seeming bothered by the glare. "I forgot it at home. It happens to people sometimes." 

Oikawa must've drank a few too many shots of vodka because he was positively intrigued with the boy. He couldn't exactly pinpoint what made him feel that way– maybe it's the way he carries himself, or his nonchalance and indifference, or maybe it had something to do with his eyes that has the deepest shade of blue he's ever seen– but the unexpected arrival of this blue eyed stranger felt much more exciting than just a plain old hook up.

The girl clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes. "Well,  _ kid,  _ no one can help you here so might as well–" 

"Here." Oikawa cut the girl off without a moment's hesitation and slid her off his lap to fish out his phone and hand it over to the boy to which the girl turned red with embarrassment at being pushed away.

As the boy was typing away, most probably texting one of his friends, the brown haired boy took that moment to examine him, paying the girl's complaints no mind. The boy is of a medium height, Oikawa's sure he's taller than the boy but for only a few inches. He had black hair with a weird and choppy fringe, a slim figure and slender hands which Oikawa thinks would be perfect for a sport like volleyball. 

But the most noticeable part about him was his eyes. They look like huge brilliant sapphires that almost look melancholic, especially in the dim light with only the moon being the source of illumination in the dark room. He had thin lips that jutted out into a pout as well as thin and well kempt eyebrows that's furrowed so deep into the middle that they seemed to merge into one.

The boy sure had some common facial features and even he looked under dressed for a birthday party, only wearing a black shirt and ripped jeans, but if Oikawa were to be honest, he was sure he wouldn't miss him in a crowd. Especially not when he first laid his eyes on him, he found that he couldn't look away and even realized that he'd been staring far too long for it to be called appropriate. 

Oikawa finally managed to tear his gaze away from the boy when he handed him back his phone, his cheeks blazing when the boy caught him staring. 

"Thank you–" 

"Now please kindly get the fuck out." The girl was still very much determined to get under Oikawa's pants, but the brown haired boy already lost any semblance of interest for it now. Fortunately, before he opened his mouth to politely cancel their plans of hooking up, the blue eyed boy did it for him. 

"I'm sorry but I can't leave this room. I texted my friend and told him I'd be waiting in this specific room, so if you guys want to fuck–" the boy waved his hand dismissively over to the other door, presumably leading to the bathroom. "– you can do it there. Just make sure I don't hear anything undesirable." 

Oikawa was positively thrown at the straightforwardness of the boy that he couldn't help bursting into a fit of laughter.

First, the boy barged into the room and interrupted him in the middle of making out with a random girl. Second, he asked if he could borrow his phone. And now, he's suggesting for them to hook up in another place and to keep it as quiet as possible? 

On other occasions, Oikawa would've been petty and do the exact opposite of what someone wanted, but the boy was very weird and interesting, and Oikawa had an affinity for weird things. 

So with that, he stood up to leave, leaving the girl to scoff in disbelief. 

Before the girl could say anything however, Oikawa raised his hand and said, "don't. Stay where you are. I have to go now, maybe we'll continue this… if we ever meet again, that is." 

"Wait what? I thought you were the cousin of Yahaba?" 

"Oh, well I'm not. I'm just crashing this party." It was both a truth and a lie. Yahaba wasn't his cousin, but he was a kouhai in his old school and he personally invited Oikawa to the party when he learned that he was coming back, saying that it was both a birthday and welcome back party, but he supposes that it was a good excuse to escape from the girl. 

He then gave a noncommittal wave to her and once again looked back at the blue eyed stranger who seemed to have lost his interest at their exchange as he was already dusting off the clean sheets of the bed to lie down on it and rest his eyes. 

Oikawa let out a small laugh and walked towards the door. 

For once in his life, he forgot all the problems and questions consuming him, eating him from the inside ever since he arrived in Japan. 

_ What time is it now in Argentina? Was my ex-girlfriend doing okay? Did my teammates and friends already forget about me? What was the point of being here? Why'd I even bother trying to make out with a random girl at a party? Am I finally throwing my life away? All just cause my mom decided it was time she wanted to get married once again? _

All these questions lived inside his head rent free, not even letting him get a wink of sleep. Not until he met the blue eyed boy. 

It might've been the briefest of encounters he's ever had with anyone, but he was sure he'd never forget the boy who made him forget his troubles.

* * *

But it was only a few days later that he already seemed to forget the blue eyed stranger. 

It wasn't his fault per se, what with him not really knowing anything about the boy besides him having the bluest shade of eyes and a straightforward attitude. And they most probably won't cross paths anymore. Not to mention, his mother kept bothering him every chance she gets about the  _ very important family dinner _ they'll be having tonight with her soon to be husband.

With the nagging he received from his mother, what with Oikawa still sloppily dressed, he rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue, irritated, as he went back to his room and banged the door in retaliation for good measure, only to change his clothes as his mother ordered him to. He wasn't surprised with how fussy his mother would get, since the lady had a bad habit of falling in and out of love as fast as the speed of light, which meant he had to always look his best or else his mother would have his head. 

He normally went along with all her antics, trying his best to be a good son and build a semi decent relationship with the countless boyfriends she had, until recently, knowing how futile his good manners were due to the woman getting bored of them and leaving without even giving it a single thought. 

But what really irked him was that she had to drag him from the comfort of Argentina where he had everything– his girlfriend for almost 2 years, volleyball, the best teammates he could ever ask for, and even a great view of the beach in his bedroom window– to moving in to Japan and having literally nothing, just to meet with some random guy she found on some random dating app. 

He's even begged his mother to let him stay, seeing as he's already 20, which he thinks is more than enough reason for her to let him live on his own. But the woman was equally stubborn, saying she'd even go as far as dragging him by his hair to Japan if he even uttered another complaint.

_ "Why would you even want me there, mom?" Oikawa sighed, exasperated. "I'm more than fine with you just leaving me here." _

_ "This is non-negotiable, Tooru." His mother's hard voice crushed the only hope he's been keeping close to him. Upon seeing his dejected face however, her voice softened. "Tooru I'm only doing this for your own good. This is where we could have a new beginning. A fresh start with a better family, a better father that would never leave us. And I'll promise to be a better mother to you, Tooru."  _

Oikawa scoffed as he remembered his conversation with his mother before they moved here. He highly doubted that it would be the case. He's almost sure that the only reason she forced him to go to Japan was because he was her only son so she had no choice but to keep him around and that's where the problem lied. He knew he could take care of himself alone just fine, but his mother didn't think so. 

He then turned somber as he looked at himself in the mirror. He never wanted to live this kind of life, but he had no choice but to deal with it. So with a heavy sigh, he opened the door and left his room.

"Tooru! How do I look?" 

His mother materialized in front of him, beaming and twirling in her form fitting red dress.

"You look really great, mom." Came the unenthusiastic response of Oikawa. They both knew his mother looked as dashing as ever without him giving an answer anyway. Naturally born with a beautiful face, men trip all over themselves to win her praise, and it seems like this awfully rich man they were about to meet isn't immune to her looks as well.

So there he was, already sitting at a fancy restaurant once again releasing a defeated and heavy sigh, forced to wear a white button down, black slacks and dress shoes with his hair styled the way he always liked it, artfully messy. At least there was one thing tonight that went his way.

But what is up with rich people and their inclination to being late? Do they get off on that? Does it make them feel important making other people wait for them? 

Oikawa was about to speak up and complain when he felt a sharp jab at his side, accompanied with a "they're here!" His mother then stood up and tried to smoothen her already wrinkle free dress, smiling as she stared straight to where the entrance is located. 

As Oikawa followed her gaze, he saw a middle aged man clad in an obviously expensive black suit and tie, walking towards them with an air of confidence in his steps and a cocky smile that looked almost predatory. He disliked the man already. 

Oikawa was too preoccupied with hating on the man that he jumped a bit when he was once again nudged on the shoulder by his mother, beckoning him to stand up as well. Oikawa frowned slightly and cleared his throat to conceal his discomfort as he followed suit. 

The man's overall physique was quite on the wider and broader scale which was why Oikawa failed to notice another person who was right behind him. But as he reached their table, he gave each one of them a grin–  _ most probably the one he always uses to lure women in _ , Oikawa narrowed his eyes internally– and stepped aside to reveal the person behind him. 

The brown haired boy felt his body freeze as his brain failed to process the sight before him. 

"I'm so sorry for the delay, Aiko-san. I still had to pick my son up from his cram school."

The brown haired boy stayed glued to the floor, mouth slightly ajar just staring at the boy he never knew he'll meet again, much less bump into a fancy restaurant with. Beside him, his mother laughed in that gentle manner that was sure to reel in all the men in the vicinity and shook her head.

"It's no problem at all, Hayato-san. So this is the son you've been telling me about every chance you get?"

Oikawa's head snapped to his mother's direction when he processed what she just said, eyes widening a fraction. 

_ Did she just say  _ son?  _ He's the father of the blue eyed boy he met at the party?  _

"Ah yes. This is him right here." The father– Hayato– clasped a hand on the blue eyed boy's shoulder and laughed openly. "Aiko-san, meet my one and only son, my pride and joy, Kageyama Tobio."

The second time he laid his eyes on Kageyama, it was unexpectedly the day he had dinner with his soon to be family and this mysterious and intriguing blue eyed boy was going to be his future step-brother. 

The second time he met Kageyama, it made him realize how much he  _ despised  _ the thought of his mother marrying the rich man across from them.

Thinking about being a family with Kageyama left a bitter taste in his tongue and so he resolved that he would ruin their marriage by his own hands, no matter what it takes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this! I had fun writing it! <3 UwU


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo I'm back with another chapter! I read all your comments and they really empowered me to write another chapter! I hope you all like this!
> 
> But before reading this, I've updated the tag because Kageyama here is indeed OOC and if you don't like that, please click back. The reason why I made him OOC is due to how he was raised in this fic, with a controlling father who likes his son to be a proper man. Although of course he's not completely OOC, I still put some of his characteristics in this fic cause it wouldn't be Kageyama if all of his characteristics were to be removed right? 
> 
> Also I just really like Kageyama being calm, cute and collected while Oikawa is a mess <33
> 
> But yeah! I hope you understand! Thank you so much for supporting this fic! Have a great day/night!

They were only 30 minutes into the dinner and Oikawa's already taken mental notes of the small but different facts surrounding the blue eyed stranger who's apparently named Kageyama Tobio

1\. Kageyama is 18, which meant that he's going to be Oikawa's soon to be younger brother.

And Oikawa knows how annoying younger brothers can get, so he's already hating this arrangement already.

2\. Kageyama's old man kept blabbering about how the blue eyed boy had the best grades in his whole school and is even their class' president. He's even on the way to being a candidate for becoming a student body president. 

Oikawa didn't believe it. He couldn't believe how someone could be as perfect as Kageyama's father said his son to be. There's just no way.

3\. The blue eyed boy seemed to be taking after his father, being cocky and all. 

The boy didn't deny his father's claims about him and even had the audacity to nod his head to whatever his father was spouting. And Oikawa _doesn't_ believe he's _that_ perfect. No one is.

But the worst thing he took note of while having his dinner with his soon to be family was, 

4\. Kageyama can smile. And boy can he smile. 

When he first saw it, he immediately hated it. Kageyama's smile made the corners of his eyes crinkle and the apple of his cheeks rise higher and turn slightly pink. But what made him hate the smile more was his deep sapphire eyes that twinkled under the artificial light of the fancy restaurant, and he despises it. 

And Oikawa despises even more, the fact that he can't seem to get these facts out of his head as he quietly but distractedly picked at his food. He doesn't even know _why_ he took a mental note of facts about the boy he barely even knew, but everytime Kageyama does something, Oikawa's eyes just suddenly trail to where he is, as if he was hit with some kind of–

"This son of mine, Tooru, is actually still looking for a good college!" The hand on his shoulder finally jolted him out of his thoughts and into the present, where he finally heard the faint classical music being played at the center of the room mixing with the quiet chatter from the people all around their table.

Oikawa then blinked rapidly, trying to pick up on their conversation, until his eyes met the person in front of him– deep blue eyes made sharp with curiosity and judgement– who looked at Oikawa as if he was acting strange. And so he looked back at him with the same piercing gaze, only to realize the reason behind it. He was staring at Kageyama. He was staring at the blue eyed boy and he got caught doing so. 

The brown haired boy tore his gaze away so fast he thought he gave himself a whiplash and instead forced his eyes to look at Kageyama's father. Giving him the best and practised smile he could offer, he responded with "yes I am actually. It's been a while since I've been here so I'm still a little confused with Japan's schooling system."

Kageyama's father then smiled sympathetically and nodded as if he understood. 

"Well then, if it has something to do with choosing schools, Tobio-kun here could help you out! He's already in his third year of high school, so he sure knows the best colleges in town!" Hayato once again boasted, giving Kageyama a pat on the back.

Oikawa felt his stomach drop because no, he didn't want the help of the person named Kageyama Tobio. Not especially when it comes to his own future, but suddenly–

"So, what interests you the most?" Kageyama's deep conversational voice pierced through his thoughts, and they once again locked eyes. 

Everyone in the table fell silent as they waited for his reply and Oikawa felt sweat forming on his forehead. 

As much as Oikawa always craved attention, he most definitely didn't like the attention he was being given at the moment. 

_Why did this suddenly turn about me and my interests? Can't we all just go back to talking about the most perfect son, Kageyama Tobio?_

But he knew he shouldn't be rude or he definitely wouldn't have a home to come to, what with his mother being so fussy and nagging. So he sighed internally and answered, "you mean at the moment?" 

The younger shrugged and gave him a half-smile. 

"Well yeah. If you have your eyes set on something, then it's easier to narrow down your choices. Plus, wouldn't it be great to take up a course that's purely based on your interests?" 

Oikawa raised his eyebrow at that. He never knew the boy could actually say something useful and he's quite impressed with the sense of maturity he possessed. 

In fact, he was so amused he forgot that they had company, which led to him laughing lightheartedly and blurting out, "I haven't really thought about it yet. I mean come on I've only been here for a week or two, my interest only revolves around how to remove my jet lag for now, thank you very much." 

But then he heard his mother clear his throat and then and there, he knew he said the wrong thing. He pursed his lips and winced internally, already thinking about how he'll get an earful from his mother for a whole month. And he wasn't exaggerating, the woman could really run her mouth off when she's pissed.

He was about to retract his words and apologize until–

Until Kageyama laughed.

The blue eyed boy broke the thick tension in the air with his twinkling laugh. And even if it looked a little sad and forced, Oikawa thought he looked pretty. But he balled his fists and mentally screamed at himself for letting the thought cross his mind for even just a fraction of a second. 

Seeing that no one else laughed however, Kageyama tried to suppress his own by covering his mouth with the back of his hand. And Oikawa hated seeing the young boy trying to restrain his laugh and so he did what he knew best; he laughed with him. 

He didn't know why he cared this much for the boy, but he just knew he couldn't let anyone ruin this boy's laugh so he laughed at his own demise. He laughed at his own stupid but honest answer and seeing him laugh only made the blue eyed boy laugh even harder. 

"Well," Kageyama says in between peals of laughter, eyes crinkling and lips stretched wide. "If that is to be the case, I sure hope you find a cure for your jet lag and maybe it will help you with your decision making." 

A few moments pass and Oikawa thinks the night's already going perfectly well until Kageyama's father cleared his throat and gave each of them a solemn and meaningful look. 

"I'm glad to see that you both are having fun, but I think we all know why we're gathered all here and having this wonderfully perfect dinner together." Kageyama's father started, his voice taking on a faux cheery tone. "But well of course I still want to hear your opinion on Aiko-san and I getting married. What do you say? Are you boys fine with it?"

Oikawa felt his whole being brighten at the prospect of having a say on the marriage. This was finally his one chance to say what was on his mind so he could finally return to Argentina. So with absolute confidence and sincerity he could muster, he replied with–

"Yes."

Oikawa's head snapped to the blue eyed boy, his eyes widening comically as the younger only looked at him with empty eyes, once again waiting for his answer. 

"No." The brown haired boy then narrowed his eyes as if challenging the boy to defy his answer. 

The air was once again thick with tension as silence fell upon the table. 

His mother then tried to clear her throat once again to clear some of the tension, and wrapped her hand around Oikawa's in a placating manner, which didn't work to ease his simmering frustration at the situation he's in. "Tooru, I thought we already talked–" 

"I never agreed to anything, mom." Oikawa's voice was as hard as stone, eyes never leaving the blue eyed boy who leveled him with his own calm look. "You never even asked me what I wanted even before. But that's not the point. What I _do_ want to know right now is why you said you were okay with them getting married, _Tobio-chan_."

In all honesty, Oikawa wasn't sure he'd like to hear whatever answer the blue eyed boy had in store for him. 

He was really disappointed to find out that the weird and straightforward stranger he met at the party would agree to the sickening wedding and in becoming brothers. And he was beyond pissed every second that passes by with the boy only giving him an expressionless stare.

A few too many seconds passed before Kageyama shrugged and sighed which annoyed the hell out of Oikawa, and then,

"Why wouldn't I be fine with it? I'm tired of seeing my dad come home with a new woman every time he steps out of the house. At least if he gets remarried, then I wouldn't have to put up with all the other women and I wouldn't have to feel as though our _own_ house is some kind of a love hotel." 

Kageyama said that without even a hitch in his voice. 

The boy just said his thoughts aloud with the straightest face Oikawa's ever seen on someone who's basically admitting a scandalous truth to the whole table and Oikawa was left gaping at the boy. 

He's usually good at giving advice, what with him being the team captain of their volleyball team back in Argentina, but right now, everything he thought he was good at felt subpar. 

He didn't know what to say or which party to place his pity on– his mother or Kageyama. 

But then his mother gave a lighthearted laugh but as she opened her eyes, they were sharp and venomous. Oikawa could already tell how pissed his mother was, and to be honest, he'd do the same especially after what they've heard from the man's own son.

"Ah is that right, Kageyama-kun? Well then, care to explain what this is all about, hm Hayato-san?" 

Oikawa watched Kageyama's every movement, his calm facade never cracking, he even looked at ease and dare he say– satisfied– with what's happening. And then it clicked. The brown haired boy realized that perhaps this was his plan all along. Maybe he planned to say he was fine with the marriage so he could say such a thing. 

But before Oikawa could confirm his theory, Kageyama's father seemed to finally recover from the shock and found his voice. 

"Boys can you give us a few moments alone? Just for a very short while. I promise we'll call you back shortly."

"Okay, father." Kageyama wiped his mouth primly and set his napkin aside. Afterwards, without hesitation he got up from his seat and motioned for Oikawa to do the same, which would've irritated him any other day, but he had a lot of questions with little to no answers so he followed the blue eyed boy to where he's headed. 

As he then entered the washroom, Kageyama ignored him and began leisurely washing his hands, as if he didn't cause such a big commotion back at the table, and Oikawa's dumbfounded. 

"Do you know how rude it is to stare?"

"Huh?" 

"Nevermind, it's none of your concern anymore. But you know you shouldn't look so serious."

"Huh?" Again, Oikawa was taken aback by the boy's words that he had to repeat himself. _God_ _the boy must be thinking how big of an idiot I am._

"I mean," Kageyama turned off the faucet and proceeded to dry his hands with the toilet paper beside him, shrugging nonchalantly. "Shouldn't you look happier? I just did you a favor. Now your mother wouldn't want to marry my father unless she's stupid." 

Oikawa scoffed at the boy's audacity. He really had no filter whatsoever, but he supposes he liked the straightforward attitude of the boy rather than someone who lies. 

"I'm not really sure if I should thank you, seeing as you've labeled my mom as stupid–"

"I _didn't_ label your mother as stupid." Kageyama gave Oikawa a look and continued. "I said that she _would_ be stupid if she still accepted my father after what I said." 

"Okay fine whatever." Oikawa rolled his eyes and suppressed the smile that was beginning to surface. "But what about you? If I shouldn't look so serious, then why are you so calm about everything that's been happening?"

And once again, those blue eyes were staring deeply into him, twinkling in the artificial light as if his eyes were laughing, as if his sapphire eyes were where he let his emotions flow freely. 

Oikawa narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth, but Kageyama beat him to it. "Because I am calm. Why wouldn't I be? I want for things to change with my father and if it means letting him get married to some other woman, then so be it." 

"Wait what?"

"What?" 

Oikawa put his hand on his hip and looked down his nose at the boy. " _You_ just said that you were doing me a favor by exposing your father in front of my mother in hopes that the wedding would be cancelled, and now you're telling me you're all calm and cool about it? Tell me, which side are you really on?"

Kageyama then looked at Oikawa as if he was stupid but he sighed and then replied, 

"I am calm because I know both options could potentially change my father, one way or another. If he truly loves her and ends up getting rejected and if the wedding did indeed get cancelled, then he'd most probably try his best to change for the better. And well, if your mother did end up forgiving my father, then I genuinely hope he'll change for the better so they could make it work. Either way there's really no right or wrong answer here. I think life is just full of lessons and experiences to help us live our lives to the fullest and this choice, just like any other, are all the same. Which is why I don't like to make a big deal out of it."

Oikawa was once again left speechless. The boy in front of him didn't think his age and his thoughts was beyond what he's ever known. Maybe Oikawa was blinded by his own issues that he didn't see it in that light. Maybe he was right. Maybe one way or another, it could benefit all of them. 

"I– I didn't know you'd think of it _that_ way." 

"Well, thinking's been everything I've been doing ever since I could remember." 

Oikawa then saw an emotion so strong pass the blue eyed boy's eyes so fast, he barely caught it. But he knew what it looked like, especially when he himself was carrying the same emotion ever since his father left them; sorrow. 

"Still…" Oikawa knew it wasn't his business to talk about it, but he couldn't help himself so he spoke once again, albeit in a softer manner. "You don't have to pretend, you know?"

"Meaning?" Kageyama raised an eyebrow as he inquired what Oikawa's answer entailed. 

"I _meant_ , you don't have to put up a front. You don't have to always act like all of this isn't bothering you. You can say you're pissed at our parents for forcing this on us and your other opinions would still be valid." 

Kageyama then chuckled dryly, not even bothering to deny what Oikawa said, but all he replied was, "I have the choice to move on with my life or to throw a tantrum. And I'd much prefer the former because I'd _never_ let anyone try to control what I'm feeling. Having control over my feelings is the only thing I have left, and if choosing not to be bothered by this marriage would mark me as emotionless, then so be it." 

* * *

"We're so sorry we took longer than we anticipated." Kageyama's father began as they were ushered back to their table. 

Oikawa then began to look for signs of discomfort or tension between the two, only to notice that there was nothing there but pure normalcy and smiles, as if they had forgotten what had just been said by the blue eyed boy and it got on his nerves. 

However, nothing was uttered to them yet so to Oikawa, it meant that nothing was set in stone. So he tried to relax and reach for his glass of wine to enjoy, until–

"Great news, Tooru! We're moving into the Kageyama residence tomorrow! Aren't you excited? When we get home, make sure to pack your bags okay?" 

Oikawa was thankful he hadn't taken a sip of the drink or even touched it yet, because he'd for sure make a mess of the pristine white cloth covering the table. He then retracted his hand slowly and brought his eyes to his mother who looked like she was beyond the moon. 

"Come again? So the wedding's still on the go?"

"Well yes, Tooru! Why wouldn't it be, you silly boy!" The woman even had the audacity to laugh.

"Okay, but–" Oikawa struggled to find the right words as he felt his patience running thin and his frustration bubbling once again. "Why would we be moving in so fast? I just got my boxes unpacked and the way I see it, the wedding won't be for months." 

"Well isn't that great news? Since you've just recently unpacked your stuff, it would be easier to pack them since you still have the boxes!" His mother once again chuckled, ignoring the rest of the brown haired boy's inquiries. 

He knew his mother would act like this. It's always been like this and he feels as though he's had enough, but he gritted his teeth and tried to reason with her once again. 

"But what about our rent, mom? We just paid for it a while back and if we just leave it so soon, we'll–"

"You don't have to worry about that, Oikawa-kun," Oikawa looked at Kageyama's father and tried his best to refrain from glaring or doing something he'd surely regret, such as throwing his expensive glass of wine at the man's face. "I'll pay the landlord as much compensation as she needs for the trouble. Just come and stay with us. And what's the point of waiting anyway when we could all use this time to bond and get to know one another better! Right, Tobio-kun?" 

The man's face looked so friendly and sincere but his voice held a tone of command that promises consequences if he were not followed, but unsurprisingly enough, Kageyama gave a nod of affirmation, as if random strangers invading their house is nothing out of the ordinary. 

"It's no big deal for me, father. Just don't let them get to Kyuu's space." 

Kyuu? Who the hell is Kyuu? 

"Of course, Tobio-kun! It's a deal!" The man then ruffled the boy's hair, to which the boy once again didn't seem to mind. 

He was still bewildered about who the hell Kyuu was, but apparently, no one else shared the same sentiment as they all moved on from the conversation. 

The events after the conversation was all a blur to Oikawa, but one thing was already sure: he was going to live with Kageyama Tobio and he didn't know what to feel about it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! <33 I have no idea when I would update since I still have a lot on my plate, but hopefully I'll update soon! Thank you so much once again!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm so so sorry this took a while and this one's kinda.... not that great since I was just introducing another character UwU but yes! I hope you like this! Also sorry for the typos hhhh I'll do my best to fix and edit if I ever have the time!

**Old** (;´д｀):

Hayato-san said to make yourself feel at home!

Really sorry I couldn't be there

We'll be out for the whole day so take care of yourself and Tobio-kun okay? ^^

And don't influence him with your bad attitude!

Oikawa rolled his eyes as he reread the barrage of messages his mother left him. They were dismissed unsurprisingly late from the dinner yesterday and with them finishing late into midnight, it made Oikawa spend the rest of the night  _ repacking  _ his stuff thanks to the conclusion the three of the people–not including him, never including him– at the dinner agreed on, which was for him and his mother to move in at the Kageyama residences. 

And if his mood didn't already sour from his lack of sleep, then the text messages he received as soon as he woke up from sleep with an already empty apartment asides from him sure did ruin the ounce of patience he had left. 

He was irritated at the fact that his mother had the audacity to go gallivanting with her rich boyfriend everywhere without even a single care towards his son or how he'll even move not only his things but his mother's things  _ alone _ as well. 

Oikawa wasn't even sure if he was in the right place to begin with.

He then took a deep breath and shifted his attention to the driver next to him who set down the last of their baggage to the trolley given to them by the bellhop. 

The elder then looked up at Oikawa and gave him a polite smile, despite being breathless from exerting a lot of effort in transferring the heavy baggages. The brown haired boy then returned the smile and bowed once again in thanks. 

"Is this all the baggage you have, young man? Do you need help in taking these to your floor?" 

The old man already did so much more than his mother did when it came to moving their things to their new residence– to which he was very grateful for– that he didn't have to heart to expend his time and effort more so than necessary. 

Thus Oikawa shook his head and gave him the brightest smile he could offer, even though his mind was stressing over how he would be able to carry all his and his mother's things to the Kageyama residence. 

"It's okay, I can handle it. Thank you so much once again, sir." 

The driver gave a hearty laugh and said, "it's no problem, kid. Just call me if you ever need my service again!"

God no. Oikawa prayed that he wouldn't have to do just that. It was bad enough that he had to move all the way from Argentina to Japan, and now from their rented apartment to whatever he was at right now all within less than a month. He surely did not need a routinary change of places anytime soon. 

The only way he'd be more than willing to move again is if the wedding would be cancelled, but Oikawa's more than sure it would never happen even if he'd managed to pray to every single known god. 

Unable to hide the unpleasant feelings rising to his chest, he then shot back a quick message to his mother.

**Oikawa** :

Hm, thanks.

I learned from the best. (¬_¬)

Oikawa knew it would piss his mother off but she was the one who put him in the hellhole they're in so the least she could do was to tolerate his actions no matter how jarring they may be. So with that, he began pushing the trolley as he examined the keycard he was given to the night prior. 

According to the keycard, the Kageyama residence is at the 30th floor which, Oikawa also found out last night, was the highest floor on the high end luxury apartment building. The brown haired boy did his research of the  _ Sanmaison _ , and he concluded that Mr. Kageyama was indeed filthy rich. 

All Oikawa knew was that he owned a huge company of some kind, but to live in such an expensive looking apartment where everything was spotless, elegant and pin drop quiet, he instantly knew Mr. Kageyama had a booming business. 

Of course nothing had been confirmed yet, what with Tobio and Mr. Kageyama not elaborating or saying anything regarding the matter, but Oikawa could now understand a little why his mother turned a blind eye on the red flags last night just to push through with the wedding, no matter how obvious the signs were. 

But of course everything has its downside, and living here means no one would care about anyone's needs or problems. 

As Oikawa entered the vast lobby with such refined furniture and lighting, he unfortunately saw no one loitering around so he tried his best to spot the nearest elevator that could take him to the residence, but even he found such a thing futile.

He contemplated on texting his mother to ask for a little assistance, but ultimately decided against it since he figured that it wouldn't look good if a 20 year old boy trying to convince his mother he's already an independent adult would help his case. 

So he did what he thought was the next best thing: pray. Praying to god that anyone would come in and help him figure out how on earth he would be able to find the Kageyama Residence. 

And as if god finally listened to one of his prayers, the doors from where he came in parted once again and revealed a boy that's…. lacking in height, maybe a few too many inches below him, an unruly orange hair that he doesn't seem to comb and even brighter hazel eyes that lit up in mirth as he read something on his phone. 

The boy was wearing a white shirt and black volleyball shorts, with a big bag perched on his shoulder and a very worn and used pair of volleyball shoes he's ever seen. 

Oikawa was baffled, to say the least. He thought that he'd only see stuck up, straight laced suit and tie wearing businessmen and women. Yet the boy he just saw, the first resident in the building he just met, looked far off from what he was assuming.

Rich people really were….. strange. But at least he had something in common with the boy and he was glad for that. 

The orange haired boy apparently didn't see him, seeing as he was absorbed in whatever was on his phone as he walked passed him and stopped before a plain blank wall. 

Oikawa was confused seeing the guy standing there as if waiting for an elevator, when it looked like a plain wall. So he decided to try to call him out until he finally got a little closer and noticed a tiny round blue light blinking against the wall which the boy pushed into. 

Only then did the elevator buttons light up, making Oikawa pause in his tracks, mesmerized to see elegant lights switching on to form an outline of the elevator doors, and digits at the top to indicate the floor number. All these in what looked like a simple empty slate of wall. 

Oikawa couldn't seem to stop gaping from what he'd seen. Him and his mother weren't poor per se, but they lived a completely normal life with a normal house and nothing of the sci-fi stuff he'd seen just now. 

But before he could admire the elevator doors more and think about all the other modern looking things he might see in the floors above, the lift opened and the boy got in and pushed a button to signal the closing of the door to fly him up into the apartment and leave Oikawa once again in his misery. 

The brown haired boy panicked and shrieked.

Throwing any sort of formality and etiquette he was supposed to have out of the window, he tried catching the boy's attention by shouting.

"Oh god please wait, wait, wait! Don't push the button yet!" His voice echoed all throughout the lobby, but he couldn't care less anymore. He was desperate.

He couldn't get lost, lest he would have to contact his mother and she would most likely call Tobio to save his ass which would not be cool in any way. 

So he depended on this guy who had the brightest orange hair he's ever seen and hoped that he would be able to hear him. 

And thankfully, the boy snapped his head up from his phone and pushed another button so the elevator doors opened once again. Oikawa breathed a sigh of relief as he pushed his heavy trolley inside the elevator. 

By the time Oikawa was inside, beads of sweat formed on his forehead. He was panting but he tried his best to keep his composure and flashed a smile to the orange haired boy.

Surprisingly, rather than looking arrogant or mean– the two things he associates with rich people– the orange haired boy smiled so brightly. It was one of the sweetest and most friendly smile he's ever seen someone wear in a while which made Oikawa almost coo at seeing his boyish smile. 

Maybe it was due to the fact that he had been so worried about getting involved with the life of rich people and being surrounded by their judgemental stares and unreachable expectations, but he took a liking to the boy already. 

"Thank you." Oikawa breathed, closing his eyes for a moment in order to regulate his breathing.

"No worries! I'm sorry about that though," the boy smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "I thought you were waiting for someone which was why I didn't wait."

Oikawa chuckled at the bashfulness of the boy, so different from the rich family he had dinner with yesterday. He glanced at the boy once again and found the brightest set of hazel eyes already glued to him, surveying him. So he answered the unspoken question.

"You most probably guessed this already, but I'm new here. I'm moving in today. And…. I've never seen or used an elevator as high tech as this, so…"

The boy gave a hearty laugh and answered, 

"I understand! People tend to be confused the first time they come here as well and although I don't think it's necessary, they did this for security purposes. I mean, if you've never seen such an elevator, then you wouldn't know the way up. Cool, right?"

"Yeah, it is." Oikawa nodded his head in agreement. "But to a new resident like me who's easy to get lost in a new environment, it's a little inconvenient."

The orange haired boy once again laughed; he seemed to be the type who wasn't afraid to be friends with strangers and open up to them even only five minutes into talking, and Oikawa found it really refreshing. 

"I'm Shoyo! Hinata Shoyo." The orange haired boy– Hinata Shoyo– extended his hand in a gesture to shake hands.

"It's nice meeting you.... Shoyo." Oikawa waited to see the boy's reaction with regards to calling him by his first name, but he just seemed pleased so Oikawa trudged on. "I'm Tooru. Oikawa Tooru." Oikawa smiled and raised his hand to meet Hinata's.

"It's nice meeting you too, Oikawa…..?"

"Ah, I'm 20 now."

"Oh, so you're older by two years! I'm 18 years old!" Hinata grinned. "So what floor are you moving into, Oikawa-san?"

The reminder then brought him back to reality and he realized that he had not yet chosen his stop. Out of all the numbers in the columns, only the 20th floor glowed which he assumed was where Hinata's place was, so he then said, "30th floor please."

Hinata suddenly choked on his own saliva as his eyes widened like saucers.

"You're moving into the penthouse?" 

Oikawa noticed how Hinata became a little hesitant and slow in pressing the said number and he was confused. 

"Penthouse? What do you mean penthouse? Aren't there regular apartments there?"

"No, Oikawa-san. It's the highest floor in the building so of course, there's nothing there but a penthouse."

Wait, what. How rich was his mother's boyfriend again?

"I–"

"And what's weird is there's only two penthouses up the 30th floor. One is occupied by a very well known doctor in our city and one is my friend's house. I never heard anyone mention one of them moving out of the place."

Oh…  _ oh _ .

It began to click in his head. 

Mr. Kageyama never mentioned anything about being a doctor, but maybe owning a hospital is equal as owning a business, right? 

Because there's no way he could imagine a straight laced student model such as Tobio would be friends with a laid back and easygoing boy like Hinata who seems as though he lives for fun and excitement which is the total opposite of the blue eyed boy. 

He was about to laugh it off and explain how he moved in here against his will which was why he was so clueless about everything, when Hinata cut him off. 

"Hmmm, but if you're moving into the same floor as my friend.. then there's a huge chance that you'll meet him soon." Oikawa froze with Hinata's sudden change in demeanor. 

The orange haired boy narrowed his eyes and began to survey him once more. 

Oikawa could feel beads of sweat once again forming at his temple with being scrutinized like this. 

"Well.." Hinata began, putting his hand on his chin as if he was thinking about something. "Oikawa-san sure is tall, lean, handsome, has a cute smile, pretty lips, big brown eyes and perfectly messy hair… you're definitely his type." 

_ Who? Whose type? He? _

_ Wait…. He?? Oikawa is a guy's type? Like.. a male? _

Hinata then dropped the act and smiled genuinely. 

"You look really handsome and great, Oikawa-san! He'll definitely fall for you."

"I– uh– thank, thank you?" It was the best sentence Oikawa could come up with until the elevator dinged, signalling the 20th floor. 

Hinata once again grinned and gestured to the trolley. "Well, this is my stop now, Oikawa-san. Are you okay with bringing that up alone? I can always help you up there if you want."

Oikawa would've loved to ask for help at any other day, but the boy's never ending energy felt too much for his sleep deprived mind, so he shook his head and gave him a lopsided smile in return. 

"No thank you, it's okay. I got it."

"Okay then, Oikawa-san! You have your keycard with you right?" 

"Sure do!" Oikawa tapped his pocket lightly where the keycard was located and Hinata left the elevator and gave him a thumbs up and an enthusiastic grin with an even more enthusiastic wave until the door closed. 

Oikawa sighed as he dropped his hand and leaned on the wall.

This sure was tiring, and it wasn't even halfway throughout the day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay soooo ekejdjdjdjdj the next chapter is the lengthy one.... so yeah! Hopefully you like this one! Thank you so much for taking your time to read! UwU have a great day or night!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I might've said that this chapter might be longer but this is all I could offer for now skskddjxj I guess small updates are better than nothing so here you are! Also if there are any plot holes or typoes I'm so sorry I did this at midnight and had no time to revise or edit it :( but nonetheless, I'll try my best to fix any problems when I reread it! Anyway I hope you have fun reading!

As informed by Hinata, two doors were in fact the only ones Oikawa saw situated at the topmost floor; one on the right facing the one on the leftmost part of the wide corridor completed with a carpeted floor. A  _ carpeted  _ corridor. 

In normal circumstances, one could only see such a feat in fancy expensive hotels, libraries, or even just  _ inside _ the house, so never has Oikawa seen such a thing like it. But he reminded himself that he shouldn't be surprised of every single lavish thing the place could offer anymore.

Oikawa then sighed and focused his attention on each of the gold metallic plates embedded beside the two-door penthouse which labelled the property as the Kageyama residence on the left area and Nakamura residence on the right. 

_ Ah, there it is.  _ Oikawa thought bitterly.  _ This really solidifies my stay here.  _

But Oikawa shook his head and decided that he had to get over it quickly so he could finally rest and forget about the events that happened. Not wasting another second, he proceeded to wheel his trolley to the door of the Kageyama residence and fished out his keycard to swipe it on the locking technology system. It then gave a small sounding beep with the words on top "access granted" written in capital letters, and Oikawa took that as a signal to push open the heavy and expensive looking doors apart.

Upon seeing the interior of the house, all Oikawa could do was gape at how big and  _ elegant  _ the penthouse was. 

Oikawa was, he dare say,  _ enchanted _ . 

The Kageyama residence was a place Oikawa only saw in movies– with a brightly polished aesthetic interior combined with luxurious white, black, and gold colored furniture. He never actually thought he'd see one in real life, let alone actually live _ inside _ of one. 

One thing he also noticed was the place had a staircase which meant it had a second floor, and maybe even a third. Oikawa's head was already throbbing with what he was seeing, that he refused to imagine how  _ tall _ the penthouse itself was. 

Seeing the whole penthouse right in front of him with his own eyes felt like a slap to Oikawa, however. Only then did it begin to sink into him that he'll live a completely different life from the life he'd been living back then and it intimidated him as he stepped foot into the threshold.

He sighed heavily and looked at the trolley full of his and his mother's luggage that didn't seem to fit the aesthetic and luxurious interior of the place and he decided that he'd better get their belongings out of sight as soon as possible. 

Oikawa's mother told him that he would have his own room, which was one thing he was grateful for, but the only problem was… the penthouse was empty so he had no idea where his room was supposed to be. 

It was so quiet that Oikawa could hear if a pin would drop. 

And with how everything looked so unused and prim, he didn't even know if he could call the place a home. 

Of course it had a roof, classy and elegant looking design and interior, furnitures and appliances people need to survive daily, but Oikawa didn't feel any warmth from the place at all.

But what did he know, really? He became too numb, too desensitized to know what a warmth of a home really meant, what it really  _ felt  _ like. 

Oikawa's thoughts however, were interrupted abruptly as his mind unhelpfully thought of Kageyama Tobio. 

He thought about how indifferent the blue eyed boy was and how he kept all his feelings and emotions to himself. Oikawa knew he wasn't as great at gauging people out, but perhaps this is the reason why the boy was who he is now. 

Growing up with a big and luxurious house, wads of money right at his fingertips, and a soaring reputation in society– Oikawa figured how boring it must've been to be given all that with nothing left for his curiosity about life to grow. 

And naturally, thinking about the boy led him to wonder where he would be at, at the moment.

It was Sunday and surely the boy had no classes, so Oikawa thought that the boy, with his pockets being loaded, went off to eat out or go shopping since Oikawa himself would never choose to be at home no matter the circumstances, if he were in Tobio's shoes.

The brown haired boy then shrugged and, with nothing better to do, began to explore the first floor. He assumed that the housekeeper wasn't on duty today since he checked the kitchen and dining room and found them both empty. 

The dining room and kitchen had the same aesthetic as the living room he was at earlier, but it left him awestruck nonetheless, admiring the fishes inside the aquarium at the opposite end of the door of the dining room before moving on to the next few rooms which he found housed a gym, laundry room, even an indoor botanical garden with a big bonsai tree in the middle, and finally, an empty cream painted room at the farthest corner of the floor. 

Yeah, Oikawa was definitely sure that it was his room because unlike any other room, this room was bare of any extravagant furniture and is just exactly like a new room, ready for someone to occupy the vast space. 

Oikawa was just about ready to crash into the bed and sleep off the bitter feeling still weighing heavy in his gut, however as he pivoted on his heel to get his stuff, he jolted in shock as he suddenly noticed Tobio standing behind him with his arms crossed, his eyebrows scrunched together and his lips forming into a scowl.

"What the f– what the hell were you doing behind me!? Were you planning to murder me!?" Oikawa almost cursed as he clutched at his heart, taking a few steps back to keep some distance between them. 

The blue eyed boy didn't seem a bit bothered by his overreaction and only glanced behind Oikawa to look inside the room. 

With a deceivingly calm and gentle voice he asked, "what are  _ you  _ doing barging into other's quarters?" 

"What am I doing– well my mom told me my room would be the empty room! So of course–" Oikawa cut off his own sentence as he processed what the boy just said. "Come again? Other people's room? Someone already owns this empty room?" 

Tobio raised an eyebrow and once again replied with a flat tone, "the room isn't empty."

Oikawa blinked at the boy owlishly, trying and failing to understand the boy's words with his sluggish mind. 

"I don't understand. This room  _ is  _ empty and it's the only empty room here. I know because I checked the place, so by default this means that this is my–" 

"This isn't your room. Didn't I tell you yesterday to not get into his space?"

_ His?  _ Oikawa questioned in his mind, racking his tired brain for any information about what he was talking about. 

" _ Just don't let them get near Yuu. _ "

Oikawa's eyes suddenly widened as he realized who must be staying at the place. This so called Yuu must be his–

"It isn't whatever you're thinking about, Oikawa Tooru."

Oikawa's eye twitched as he heard the boy say his name without even an honorific to go with it. 

_ The audacity of this boy _ .  _ He really– _

Oikawa closed his eyes and took a deep breath in order to calm himself, counting slowly from one to ten in his mind to prevent himself from lashing out at the boy.

As soon as he was done, he looked up to his nose at the boy and smiled saccharinely.

"Hmm didn't your father teach you better than this? Where's your manners? Just yesterday your father was boasting about how all knowing top tier student model you are. I'm sure that you haven't forgotten I'm two years older than you so the least you could do is call me Oikawa Tooru-san,  _ Tobio-chan _ ." 

So what if Oikawa's being petty? He's had enough bullshit for today and he's not taking anymore from the boy looking at him with his annoyingly bright blue eyes.

Oikawa wanted to see the boy cower or even feel a bit bad for being told off, but what he didn't expect was for the boy to look as calm and unbothered as before even if Oikawa himself was literally at the brink of exploding in anger. The boy even had the audacity to shrug.

“I don’t see the need to address you in a respectful manner, seeing as you’ve been acting so childish in front of me and our parents.” 

_ That  _ definitely did it for Oikawa. 

Tobio sounded as if he was only telling him the weather and not directly insulting him. The boy didn’t even sound a bit remorseful after the insult left his mouth and Oikawa didn’t know whether to laugh or to get angry.

He did neither of those and instead settled sighing to hide his wounded ego. 

"Whatever. No need to be such a smart ass when I only wanted to know if Yuu was your live-in boyfriend or something." 

Silence fell upon the two however, as Tobio just stared at Oikawa as if mocking him for being stupid. 

Oikawa wanted to challenge the boy and ask him what he did wrong when he heard a tinkling of bells which quickly became louder every second.

His wide eyes looked up at Tobio's bright sapphire orbs and he saw mirth behind them.

He was about to speak when the sound suddenly took the form of an energetic, gold and white corgi who brushed past Oikawa and Tobio's legs and into the room behind them. 

Oikawa opened his mouth but closed it again and directed his attention to the small ball of fluff that's now circling inside the room. 

_ Ah, so that's Yuu. _ Oikawa felt heat rising in his cheeks as he remembered what he said earlier.  _ Yuu wasn't a boyfriend but a  _ dog. __

If it wasn't for the embarrassing situation he found himself in right now, he would've ran towards Yuu to play with him all day and maybe even give him some kisses. 

When Oikawa didn't feel as embarrassed as before, he finally looked at the boy in front of him with narrowed eyes. 

"Why didn't you tell me that your precious Yuu was a dog?"

Tobio's eyes looked at Oikawa with amusement, but his face remained passive as he shrugged once again and stated, "you never bothered asking."

_ The little brat. _

Oikawa rubbed the back of his neck and sighed loudly in defeat.

"Please, just show me my room, Tobio."

* * *

Oikawa wasn't expecting much from his room since he was basically a stranger to them, but what he didn't expect was that the room was  _ huge _ and what's better was the fact that the room was fully furnished  _ and  _ it had a carpeted floor.

The brown haired boy almost dove straight into the king sized bed as soon as he spotted it, but he halted as he noticed another door at the leftmost side of the room. 

_ Was that supposed to be a walk-in closet? _ Oikawa scoffed because he's sure that the Kageyama's generosity only goes so far, especially when there was already a big closet at the far corner of the room. So what was behind it? 

Struck with curiosity, Oikawa turned to ask Tobio, but the boy wasn't there anymore and so he padded towards the door and twisted the knob, testing whether it was locked or not.

Surprisingly, it opened and revealed a huge bathroom. Oikawa once again was left gaping at the lavish interior, but he felt happiness bubbling in his stomach as he imagined having this whole bathroom to himself.

His happiness however, was short lived as he spotted a third door on the opposite side of the door he came from and his stomach plummeted. 

_ No way….  _ Oikawa felt dread creeping up his neck as he thought of what it might mean.  _ Don't tell me.. _

His question was finally answered when the third door opened and out came Tobio with his blank face. 

Oikawa cringed inwardly. "What, we have to share a bathroom?" 

"I know, surprising." Tobio muttered with a flat tone as he went to the sink and pointed to the products on it. "Here are the rules. You stay as far away as possible from here. Don't touch my toothbrush–"

"That's disgusting, I wouldn't dare."

"–good. Never touch my shampoo, soap, bath bombs, shaving cream, facial cleanser  _ and  _ my scented candles.  _ Especially _ my candles."

"So you're basically telling me that I'm not allowed to touch  _ everything _ ."

Tobio shrugged and looked at Oikawa as if he didn't have common sense. "Well, you can touch the sink, the shower and the tub. I mean, how else would you take a bath?" 

Tobio really had the ability to make Oikawa feel as though he was an idiot, seeing as his jaw clenched at the indirect jab from the boy. 

"Huh. You really are a top student. I never knew that." Oikawa rolled his eyes, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Well if you're so stingy about it, why'd you agree for me to stay in the room next to yours? I'd be more than happy to just take the room on the first floor." 

"I _can't_ and I won't. I told you already, that room belongs to Yuu."

"Yeah, but–"

"I gave up my library for your room." The younger cut him off and waved his hand dismissively. "Stop complaining."

"I– you, that used to be your library?" Oikawa frowned, pointing to the door leading to his room.

Tobio however didn't bother explaining further and turned on his heel. He then stopped as he twisted the knob and opened his mouth. "One more thing. Do not, in any circumstance barge through the door. Even if it's unlocked, please have the decency to knock. Sometimes I could be inside the bathroom and I am not used to locking both doors, so do us both a favor and knock."

The next thing he knew, Tobio's door slammed on his face. 

Oikawa released a deep breath and tried not to think about the events that just unfolded. It was still too much for his muddled mind. 

Stopping himself from breaking all the boy's "rules" and teaching him some manners, Oikawa at last pivoted and returned to his own room and out of spite, kicked his bathroom door as hard as he could. 

He wanted nothing but to sleep the night away, but as he checked his phone, he saw that there was a notification from the volleyball job he applied to, asking him to come over for an interview. 

Feeling giddy, he set the necessary alarm he needed to wake up for tomorrow and slept with a big smile on his face. 

* * *

Oikawa woke up with a start as the blaring of the ringtone coming from his phone almost gave him a heart attack. He groaned, hating himself for not muting his phone, and with bleary eyes looked at the messages sent to him by his mother.

**Old:**

Tooru, I got my things now thank you so much, honey! 

Oh and don't forget to take your nightly bath! I know how you get when you don't take one. I was going to wake you up when I came to check up on you, but you looked so cute with your drool spilling out ^^

I got you some leftovers in the fridge, so just eat that after you're done with your nightly rituals. Love u x.

His mother was indeed a pain in the ass most of the time, but it was times like this that he was a bit happy he had his mother with him. 

Oikawa smiled as he shot back a quick message to his mother, informing her that he was awake and that he'll just eat the leftovers tomorrow, and glanced at the wall clock which showed 1:30 AM.

Sighing at how much he slept, he forced his body to get up and trudge towards the bathroom to finish his nightly routine.

As he entered the bathroom, he contemplated whether or not he could lock the side of Tobio's door. But then he realized that he had  _ half _ the right to the bathroom, so he pushed forward to lock it and got undressed. 

The huge bathroom was so  _ huge  _ and appealing, perfect for his routines, that he didn't think twice with blasting his favorite music. Surely with the place being high tech, the bathroom would be soundproof, right? 

Oikawa soon started to relax in the bathtub as the warmth of the water enveloped his skin. He let himself enjoy the calming bath for half an hour with his music blasting, not noticing the sounds from the world outside until he stepped out of the bath and finally lowered the volume of his music. 

There were no sounds for a while, Oikawa was just calmly drying himself off when–

"For the hundredth time, Oikawa Tooru, open the door." Tobio's low voice laced with blatant irritation filtered through, not Tobio's side of the room, but Oikawa's, mixing with his urgent knocks. 

The brown haired boy frowned, confusion swimming in his face as he messily tied the towel low around his waist before getting the door opened. 

"What are you doing in my–"

"Because I don't wanna disturb Yuu." Tobio didn't stutter as he complained, but as soon as he caught sight of Oikawa's bare and wet chest, he averted his eyes, pink suddenly dusting his face as he looked angrily shy. 

Oikawa didn't notice, however, as he continued to dry his hair using another smaller towel. "I'm sorry come again?"

"Can you  _ please _ tone it down," Tobio said through gritted teeth, still looking everywhere but not at Oikawa. "I'm trying to study and Yuu's sleeping." 

"You study? Aw, that's cute." When Oikawa finally caught on why the boy didn't look at him, he leaned on the door frame and crossed his arms with a lopsided grin plastered on his face. He was just having so much fun with the way the boy couldn't look straight at him. "Maybe you should try sleeping as well. I heard that it's good if you wanna grow a few more inches."

Tobio then looked at him, his brows furrowing, lips forming into a pout and face beet red. "You're a pervert, Oikawa Tooru."

Oikawa raised an eyebrow as he stared at the boy in amusement. "Height, Tobio-chan. I was talking about height." 

At that, the boy stuttered and turned impossibly redder at being corrected. The brown haired boy's grin only widened as Tobio threw him a scathing glare and left the room with Oikawa shouting, "Good night, my cute Tobio-chan!"

Now that he knows the boy's weaknesses, Yuu and half naked men, he thinks he's finally going to have so much fun using it to his advantage. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAA thank you for reading once again! Hopefully I could update more regularly but I have school now so we'll see dkxdkcjdjx anyway have a pleasant day/night! <3


End file.
